Problem: A cone is formed from a 300-degree sector of a circle of radius 18 by aligning the two straight sides. [asy]
size(110);
draw(Arc((0,0),1,0,300));
draw((1,0)--(0,0)--(.5,-.5*sqrt(3)));
label("18",(.5,0),S); label("$300^\circ$",(0,0),NW);
[/asy] What is the result when the volume of the cone is divided by $\pi$?
A full circle with radius 18 has circumference $2(\pi)(18)=36\pi$, so a 300-degree sector has arc length (shown in blue below) \[\frac{300^\circ}{360^\circ}\cdot 36\pi = 30\pi.\][asy]
size(110);
draw(Arc((0,0),1,0,300),heavycyan);
draw(Arc((0,0),1,300,360),linetype("2 4"));
draw((1,0)--(0,0)--(.5,-.5*sqrt(3)));
label("18",(.5,0),S); label("$300^\circ$",(0,0),NW);
[/asy]

When we fold the sector into a cone, the arc length of the sector becomes the circumference of the base of the cone, and the radius of the sector becomes the slant height of the cone.


[asy]

size(100);
import geometry;
draw(scale(1,.2)*arc((0,0),3,0,180),heavycyan);
draw(scale(1,.2)*arc((0,0),3,180,360),heavycyan);
draw((3,0.05)--(0,2)); label("18", (3,0.05)--(0,2), NE);
draw((0,2)--(-3,0.05),heavycyan+linetype("2 4"));
draw((0,2)--(0,0)--(3,0)); label("$h$",(0,1),W); label("$r$",(1.5,0),S);

[/asy]

Let the cone that is formed have height $h$ and radius $r$.  Thus we have \[2\pi r = 30\pi\]and \[r^2+h^2=18^2\]From the first equation we have $r=15$; from the second equation we have $h=\sqrt{18^2-15^2}=\sqrt{99}=3\sqrt{11}$.

Finally, the desired volume is \[\frac{1}{3}r^2h\pi = \frac{1}{3}(15^2)(3\sqrt{11})\pi = {225\pi\sqrt{11}}.\]So, dividing the volume by $\pi$ gives $\boxed{225\sqrt{11}}$.